


Sniper x Reader

by SilverDreemurr



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDreemurr/pseuds/SilverDreemurr





	Sniper x Reader

It was a hot day in Teufort. The sun was beating down on the battlefield in an unrelenting manner. You really needed something to drink.

You got to the water spigot on the side of the base and took big gulps from it. You didn't care about lead right now, you just needed to be quenched. Then someone shot at you. You turned the water off and raced up to the battlements to catch a break.

"'Ello, love." Sniper was standing up there as usual.

"Hey, Sniper." You lean against a wall and sit down, sighing softly. Your shirt was wet and you really needed to go to the bathroom from drinking that much. It was water, it filtered through quickly. You squirmed a bit.

Sniper sighed softly and took out a jar. You looked away, it was bad enough already. You heard his small moan of relief as he started pissing, and the jar filling up. It was worse than before. You couldn't take it.

He finished filling the jar, then screwed the lid on. He put it next to the other jars of Jarate and went back to his position. Oh God, you really needed to go.

"Hey, Sniper, have any spare jars?" You look up at him. He looks down at you and shakes his head. He then smirks slightly and crouches down to your level.

"You need to piss?" He chuckles softly. You nod and squirm more, covering your crotch. He looked upon you with no mercy and started tickling you.

You squeal and giggle, trying to get him off by kicking him away. What you succeed in doing is soiling your pants. He stops once you start pissing and smirks, watching the wet patch grow after pulling your hands away. Your face turns red as you soak your pants.

"S-Sniper..." You close your legs. He opens them back up and dives down, taking a hearty whiff.

"Oh, that's lovely..." He grins like a wolf. You whimper softly. He was so close to you, and it made you horny despite what you just did. Maybe wetting yourself added to it. He pulls down your pants and licks his lips.

"I'm gonna be eating fine tonight..." He laps at your piss-soaked panties, moaning softly. It's disgusting but it turns you on. You moan softly as you feel him lick you.

He pulls away and pulls your panties off as well. He then raises an eyebrow and chuckles darkly. His voice was so deep it sent shivers down your spine.

"Ready, love?" He smiles softly. You shiver and nod, biting your lip. He drags his tongue up your weeping sex and you moan, leaning your head back. He continues doing this for a while.

"Sniper, I'm close~" You moan. He stops and sits back on his haunches, grinning.

"Not yet, sweetheart." He chuckles evilly. You whimper and squirm as he holds your legs open.

"No, no, please...please, Sniper, I need you..." You bite your lip and look at him needily. He undoes his trousers and pulls out his stiff cock, giving it a few tugs to keep himself interested.

"You're just gonna have to wait. Keep those legs open." He stands up and steps forward, holding his cock to your face. He then grunts softly as he starts pissing on you. Your shirt had dried, but it was quickly soiled again. You close your eyes and moan softly as he covers you with his golden shower.

While he pisses on you, you piss yourself again. You drank too much water. He chuckles and keeps his boots away from the puddle you made, then tuts and stops pissing.

"Naughty, naughty..." He tucks his cock back in his pants. It was straining against his fly. He goes over to his jars and stacks them, then carries them over to you. He opens one up and holds it to your mouth.

"Open." You hesitantly open my mouth. He starts pouring the stale piss down your throat. You shudder in disgust and arousal as you swallow it all. He holds up another jar. You keep drinking until all thirteen jars are gone and in your belly. He pokes your new paunch and chuckles.

"You look so hot when you're full of my piss." You blush and shudder again. He stands up and straddles your face. You open up your mouth and he pulls his dick out, then slides into your mouth and moans softly.

You start sucking at his throbbing member. He moans and bucks his hips. He says something about an extra cup of coffee this morning, then starts pissing again. You swallow it gladly, savouring the flavour. It was much more than the other times he had a piss.

"The pills I took are so bloody random." He sighs. You look up at him in confusion. He rubs your head.

"Jarate pills. One minute I can barely fill a jar, and the next I fill three in one go." He was at that extreme of filling three. He pulls out of your mouth, then pulls you up and pushes you against the wall.

He slams inside you and fucks you roughly. You moan loudly the whole time as the piss sloshes around inside you. He groans loudly as he cums inside you as you cum with a scream. He drops you and pants softly.

"That was the best fuck I've had in a while..." He collects himself and goes back to shooting while you pass out on the floor.


End file.
